Undisclosed Desires
by eight.dimensions
Summary: Cloud makes a delivery to Healin Lodge for Rufus Shinra only to find Reno alone in the room. He soon discovers that the relationship between them is more than just former enemies. It's something deeper. Darker. More intense than he ever imagined. One-shot


**warning: smut**

**song: undisclosed desires - muse (the resistance)**

_I know you've suffered but I don't want you to hide._

It started with an unprecedented delivery to Healin Lodge one early evening. Of all the other people in the world they could have called. What kind of former enemy would phone in on Strife Delivery Service to get a fucking package delivered to Turk headquarters? If Rufus Shinra thought that after sending the Turks on a ten-year-long kidnapping rampage for Aeris, having several violent encounters with AVALANCHE all around Gaea, ruining thousands of lives in the Midgar slums from Mako reactors, ruining even _more_ thousands of lives in Edge by provoking the remnants to summon Bahamut SIN, and _then_ letting Kadaj and his gang succeed in bringing back Sephiroth for the fucking third time last year, he was going to get some sort of discount, well, hell was he in for a surprise.

But that's when everything that Cloud thought was still logical began to collapse bit by bit until the world was spiraling out of control.

Rufus Shinra not even situated at Healin Lodge at the moment. No one to accept the package in the empty lodge but Reno of the Turks. Lying sideways on a rumpled couch by an old black and white television with his legs propped up half on the arm of the sofa and half on the coffee table. Mouth slightly open and goggles askew on his blazing red hair. One eye opening slightly at the creak of the unlocked door.

"Rufus ain't here, yo," He had said, waving a lazy arm at the other man, "That is, if you're here to see him. But I don't remember ordering a spiky-headed chocobo as entertainment over this shitty ass television tonight. Who called you up?"

"Rude."

"...Figures."

Asking Cloud to join him in a drink. Pouring the glass of whiskey with those pale hands, the grip on the bottle strong as on an electro-mag rod. Laughing. Teasing. Mocking. Cloud didn't know why he even accepted the glass in the first place. Why he slumped down on the couch next to the red-headed Turk. Why he bothered to bring the glass to his lips again and again as if he didn't dislike being there next to the other man. Why things ended up going as far as they did.

_It's cold and loveless, I won't let you be denied._

Why – or how – anything even began happening.

"Hey, you've done this before, yo?" The redhead smirked, gazing at the blonde in the dim light flickering from the old television. He moved his arms to pin the other man's to the cushion of the couch over his head and straddled his waist on his knees, the heat between his legs only inches from the blonde's.

Cloud scoffed under his breath. "I used to be in the army, Reno. With all those other Shinra bastards marching around camp during the war, how do you think a trooper like me could've managed to avoid it?"

"Point taken, yo."

Cloud blinked and through the brief darkness from the television he felt the redhead press his lips against his own. With a soft gasp at the contact, Cloud opened his mouth slightly and Reno took no hesitation to take advantage of the subtle movement. His tongue seemed to explore every inch of Cloud's mouth, lingering in places that made Cloud groan and grip against the couch under him. It was a slow thoroughness, proving a certain amount of experience but also showing a great deal of care. Almost as if this spontaneous drunken idea was worth much more than just a splooge.

It was that thought that made Cloud break away and look up into the Turk's eyes in bemusement. "What are you doing, Reno?"

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "I thought it was obvious, yo. I mean, I could be more explicit, admittedly. Like..." He ran his tongue the length of Cloud's jawline and down his neck as he shifted his hands to reach down with one and fumble with the blonde's belt buckle. "Talk about being picky, yo. Let me have at least a _little_ fun teasing you."

"No, I mean," Cloud managed through a low groan as the Turk undid the belt and slid it out of his pants with one swift movement, "I was—wait a minute, hey! _Hey_!" Reno had reached up over his head to belt his wrists tightly together and shoved his hands roughly under the arm of the couch. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." Cloud glared up at the other man.

Reno grinned and sat up completely, still straddling the blonde waist. "Well, what, did you think I was actually going to let you go with a couple of shots and mildly entertaining conversation?"

Cloud rolled his eyes and frowned at him. "I guess now's not a good time to ask what you want from me."

"On the contrary, yo," Reno mused, leaning close with his hands on either side of Cloud's head, "Don't kid yourself, Spiky. I saw the way you looked at me earlier." Cloud flushed angrily, but that only made the Turk grin wider – a dynamic change from his usual insouciant countenance. "Though I can't blame you, yo. How many things can two guys do in an empty room with a bottle of hard alcohol? Not many, yo, but I'm surprised your mind jumped straight to something so perverse, which can only mean..." He lowered his head closer. Close enough that each word brushed his lips against Cloud's ear. "How long's it been since ya had some, yo?"

Infuriated, Cloud swung his elbow around to strike the Turk, but he simply leaned back to dodge the hit.

"That long, yo?" Reno chuckled to himself, evidently amused at the reaction he was getting from the blonde. "I guess you're lucky I think you're hot and I'm up for it then."

"Don't fuck with me, Reno," Cloud finally spat out after making sure he wasn't going to just stutter protests. Underestimating the Turk's straightforwardness did that to a guy. "The second you let your guard down, I am going to fucking—"

"Hey, I don't doubt it, yo." The redhead shrugged, raising his arms over his head in a mockingly defenseless position. "Being the so-called Savior of Gaea, I'm surprised you haven't murdered the fucking shit out of me already, yo."

Without a moment's hesitation, Cloud accepted the Turk's joking invitation for an attack and swung his leg up to knee the man in the back and knock him off the couch, but the redhead caught the leg with ease and used the momentum to press it up against the back cushions of the couch.

"Pretty pathetic attempt to show that you don't actually want this, don't ya think?" The redhead smirked, shaking his head at the leg he still had grasped in his hand. He slid his hand down the blonde's thigh as he backed up along the couch until he was knelt between the other man's legs. "Try again if you'd like, yo, but I think your body wants to do something a little more exciting than kicking me off the couch." Reno pressed his palm against the already hard length through the blonde's pants and chuckled at the stifled moan he wrenched out of the other man.

Cloud felt his heart pounding as he watched the Turk deftly undo the buttons of his jeans and cursed himself under his breath at his body's completely lack of objection to the idea of Reno doing whatever he pleased with him. No, his mind still had no doubt that whatever this was was undeniably wrong. But something made him freeze entirely, despite the heat coursing through his body. Was it the suspense? His libido? The alcohol? Or was it because deep in his gut he actually wanted this man?

_Please me, show me how it's done_.

It wasn't until he was gasping for air at the feel of the Turk's mouth sliding over his length that he remembered the importance of breathing. With just a few deft swipes of his tongue, Cloud could already feel his shaft steadily becoming slicker with a mixture of the redhead's saliva and his precome. Cloud bit his lip and threw his head back against the couch cushions, avoiding the erotic image of the Turk's head bobbing rhythmically over his groin and making a sad attempt at keeping himself silent. He stared up at the dark ceiling and tried to concentrate on the intermittent flashes of light from the television, focusing on anything except how hot, wet and _amazing_ the Turk's mouth felt around his length. It was all he could do to keep from thrusting in time to the Turk's mouth that he didn't even have enough thought in his mind to be embarrassed he was peaking so fast.

_Tease me, you are the one._

Once Reno shifted and reached up with one arm to play with the blonde's taut nipples under his shirt, it wasn't so much that Cloud was pushed over the edge than he felt himself getting hurled over. With a strangled yell, he came hard into the redhead's mouth, his hips jerking as he emptied himself to the last drop.

Panting from the intensity of his orgasm, Cloud was barely able to catch his breath before the Turk surged over him and pressed his lips savagely against the blonde's. Though this time when Reno slipped his tongue across Cloud's lips, Cloud felt a sticky liquid enter his mouth. His eyes widened and, to his dismay, actually gulped it down in shock. "Reno, what the _fuck_?" He coughed out in disgust when they finally broke away.

Reno reached over with one hand to brush some excess off the blonde's lip and grinned, "You should've given at least a bit of a warning before coming in my mouth, yo. I wasn't planning on drinking that shit."

Cloud narrowed his eyes at the other man, partly from disbelief but mostly in irritation. "So, don't give it to me instead! What are you, five?" The last thing any guy wanted to do was get a taste of his own medicine. It was enough that the other man got him off without his permission. Shoving the rest into his mouth was overdoing it.

"Aw, don't give me that look, Spiky," The Turk teased, grinding down on the blonde's weeping length as he whispered, "Let's see you look me in the eye and tell me you didn't fucking enjoy every second of that, yo."

Cloud shivered and let out a breathy moan despite himself. The rough cloth of the Turk's pants coupled with the over-stimulation from his earlier release was nearly overwhelming. But Cloud didn't need another hint to get that the redhead was probably so aching hard that it hurt. This insane hook up wasn't over yet. The thought of what was coming next was almost terrifying. But somehow arousing all at the same time.

He wanted to shoot himself for giving in to his desire but this far in he couldn't bring himself to make it all stop.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart._

The sweat. The pain. The pleasure. The slick movements rubbing him half raw. But driving him near insane with need. He tried to tell himself he hated it all. That the desire that fucking Turk claimed to have seen in his eyes was just a sick joke. Another one of his dirty manipulating tricks to make things go his way. None of it was true. Why was he doing this. He stared blankly into the corduroy couch cushion and pressed his forehead against the awkward angle his bound wrists were forced into. He clenched his fists, nails digging into his palm as the Turk worked fingers in and out of his hole.

Without warning, Reno pulled out, leaving Cloud feeling strangely empty. But Cloud tensed as he heard a squelching sound and then a subsequent clack as the small tube of lubricant was thrown carelessly on the coffee table. Next thing he knew, he felt the Turk pressed up against him, hot and hard and a whole lot bigger than his fingers had been. Reno leaned in closer to run his tongue across the curve of Cloud's ear and whispered,

"You gonna come the moment I stick this in, yo?"

"Fuck you."

_I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask._

Cloud let out a low hiss in pain against his wrist as the redhead slowly eased himself deeper through the tight ring of muscle. As rough as the other man had been with his hand, the Turk was strangely gentle as he pushed his length into Cloud and soon enough he was all the way in, bodies connected in a line of flesh across the blonde's back. Cloud bit the side of his hand, trying not to show a sign of pain as he tried to adjust to the head-splitting feeling of the Turk's flush deep inside him. He could feel Reno's muscles rippling across his chest, tense as he waited for Cloud to give the go-ahead.

"I'm... I'm fine. Just move." The words came out hoarse in his throat.

Cloud felt the redhead smirk against his neck, but otherwise not moving an inch. "Hold up." He started, the amusement even heard through the tone in his voice. "Pretty disappointing how all I got to hear was your stifled whimpers the entire time I was giving you head, yo. We _are_ the only ones in this room after all. It's not like anyone's going to hear you."

"_You_ are."

"Isn't that the point?" Reno pulled out about an inch before slamming it home hard enough to wring out a yell that sounded like it was more from pain than pleasure.

"_Re... no_!" But the name was cut off with a breathy moan as the Turk began pounding against him hard and fast. Cloud felt his vision become watered through tears at the initial roughness, but just as he was beginning to think he was going to have to beg the other man to stop, he felt himself going numb with need and want for more. Within seconds, Cloud found himself giving in to the sinful desire and grinding his hips in time to the Turk's thrusts, his gasps and moans rising in volume until it was all that filled once dark and empty room.

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past._

"Wa—wait up, yo." The Turk said suddenly, actually needing to cough before he was able to talk in coherent speech. "Get up, Cloud." And before Cloud could let out a sound of protest at the redhead stopping, Reno reached across the blonde's back to yank his arms from under the arm of the couch and flip the man over entirely. He pulled Cloud up and looped his bound arms around the Turk's neck so Cloud was more or less in his lap.

Cloud moaned at the change in angle and stared into Reno's eyes, still panting from desire. "What are... you doing?"

"I wanna see your face, moron." The Turk smirked before kissing the blonde heatedly. "You have no idea how incredibly fuckable you look, yo." He let out a breathy laugh before thrusting into the other man in earnest, grunting deep in his throat from the pleasure of it all as he tangled tongues with the blonde, the heat in the room rising to a peak.

"Speak... for yourself." Cloud retaliated, the words struggling to escape his mouth between the gasps and moans as the need for release coiled tighter and tighter deep in his gut until he couldn't take it anymore. "Reno... no, you have to stop... I can't... I can't—I'm going to..." He felt the Turk reach between them with a chuckle and run his hand over his length fast and hard. And that was it for him. "Reno—_aah_!" With a yell that felt like it was ripped from his throat, Cloud came for the second time that night, yet with an intensity more than double the first. And almost immediately after, he felt the other man jerk beneath him and then a hot liquid spurt into him, somehow only serving to increase the amount of pleasure he was already feeling at that moment.

Within moments the feeling of ecstasy was over, leaving Cloud hung panting across the Turk's shoulders as if every ounce of energy he initially had was wrung clean out of him. After what felt like an incredible length of silence, Cloud leaned back to look into Reno's face in confusion. "Reno, why...?"

But before Cloud would say anymore, the redhead pulled Cloud close against his chest and pressed his lips against the other man's gently, a striking contrast to the look of intensity in his eyes. Reno ran a thumb across the blonde's cheek and held him close, the endless feelings in each of his actions felt on a plane greater than words.

"_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart._"

* * *

**so yeah, that happened.**

**cut me some slack, it was my first PWP, haha.**

**reviewing would be nice. in fact, it would be more than nice. it would be fucking awesome.**


End file.
